


Fawnlock waits

by duod



Series: Fawn!Hamish series [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Fawnlock, Gen, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duod/pseuds/duod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Next doodle from my fawn!Hamish series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fawnlock waits

**Author's Note:**

> After my first picture I was chatting with Paula about possible Omegverse scenario of the first picture. Story presents as follows:  
> Because Fawnlock is a prince deer he can, somehow, choose if he wants to be an omega and have children, so when he meets John and falls in love with him they want to start a family. But it's not as easy as it sounds. They try and try but Sherlock for a long time seems to not be able to get pregnant. He's really frustrated and nervous. When they finally succeed they're really happy and John feels relieved because he was so worried for Sherlock. But as the times goes Sherlock starts to worry about his pregnant belly and the fact that it's not very big, in fact his belly bump is barely growing and he's worried that there is something wrong with the baby inside...

 

[tumblr post](http://duod.tumblr.com/post/76787253748)


End file.
